sugar cookies
by nagami cabasa
Summary: A trip to the supermarket has Sonic coming home with sugaryasheck cookies. Sugar makes Sonic more hyper than usual, which in turn gives Shadow more headaches than usual. But really, sugar cookies aren't that bad. Short, sweet, Sonadow, one shot.


**Disclaimer:** Nothing belongs to me! (cries in a corner)

**WARNING:** My little one-shot here is **SONICxSHADOW. SONADOW. SONICxSHADOW. SONADOW.** Don't read/comment if ya don't like the idea of these two hedgies kissing, homie! Be smart, press ze back button or something.

**Pairings:** SonicxShadow, random hint of KnucklesxRouge

**A/N:** Tralala! Recycled!? Of course not! Enjoy the sugary fluff and more-hyperactive-than-usual Sonic.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I love Shadow the Hedgehoooooog!" 

Shadow himself sighed at the bouncy voice, putting his book down as he listened to the sound of footsteps coming closer. But all of a sudden they stopped. When he realized nothing was going to happen anytime soon, he turned around on the couch and saw the blue wonder standing a few feet away armed with a box and a killer smile.

The black hedgehog's eye twitched. That smile was unnerving.

Sonic suddenly ran up to him, waving the box in front of Shadow's face. "Shad! Want some?"

"What is—" Before he could respond though, Sonic had reached inside the box and stuck a cookie in the elder's mouth. "... Mmpfh."

"Good, huh?" Sonic grinned. Shadow only nodded, chewing. "I was raiding the supermarket today looking for food for our kids and found this."

"Who the hell are our kids?" managed Shadow after he choked the cookie down.

"Tails and Knuckles!"

"I wouldn't adopt Knuckles even if he were the last child on the planet."

"You wouldn't adopt a child at all."

"... Touché." Shadow licked his bottom lip, getting rid of the sugar which sneaked its way there. "Those cookies were really sweet. What did you get your nuisances?"

"Tails isn't a nuisance!" Sonic shot back immediately, not even answering the question.

But a tiny snicker escaped Shadow when he noticed Sonic didn't bother defending the red echidna. Who would, anyway? Even Rouge wouldn't and they were together. Knuckles was an annoying piece of crap, and he ain't all that good at his job, considering his emerald was always being stolen or broken...

"Are you even listening to me?" came Sonic's voice.

Shadow eyed him. "Of course I was."

"What'd I just say?"

There was a silence as Shadow looked away, trying to avoid the question by being silent, which really wasn't a good way to avoid a question. It'd just make one look even more suspicious. However, Sonic was being weird and just smiled down at the darker for a bit while chewing on another cookie.

Then Shadow started getting a little uncomfortable under the younger's intense stare. His eye twitched again as he looked up. "Why the hell are you looking at me like that?"

"Would you chill? You're so snappy and testy."

The streaked hedgehog was about to make yet another snappy comment just to irk Sonic 'til the latter just leaned down, pressing his lips against Shadow's in a soft, yet loving kiss. He kept his mouth close though, keeping their contact innocent and not pushing it any further.

Which, honestly, kind of disappointed Shadow, but of course he wouldn't admit that aloud.

At the same time the two parted and Sonic smiled again, taking another cookie from the box and shoving it in Shadow's chops. "Have another."

"Mmpfh—"

Sonic was about to run away again ('The sugar in the cookies made him more stupid than usual...' Shadow observed.) until he whirled around, pointing at the slightly elder as Shadow gazed back with a blank expression. "Who do I love?!"

Shadow stared, almost glaring at him with a hard and incredulous expression.

"Come on, come on! Guess!"

Heaving a sigh, his hand went up, tentatively pointing at himself.

"Correct!" Sonic clicked his tongue and grinned before turning around and running back down the hallway, singing, "I love Shadow the Hedgehooog!"

The house wasn't still at all. If described in a word, it'd be noisy, or if he wanted to get all fancy, then raucous or strident. Which sort of sounded like a toothpaste. But anyway, it was all that wasn't silence, filled with Sonic's singing in the hallway, Tails scolding him for running in the house, and Knuckles saying some stupid comment about the burger Sonic cooked (read: burnt) for him.

Grumbling, Shadow took the cookie out of his mouth and looked down at it, pursing his lips.

Wow. These _really_ had a lot of sugar in it.

But all at once he remembered their rather tasty sugary kiss a few seconds ago.

... Maybe he should buy some more.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N:** Hoo-cha, bombolayo, leave a comment-o! 8D 

**- nagami c.**


End file.
